Hikari Hibiki
|- | colspan="6" | Name interpretation: Hikari: Light Hibiki: Sound |- | colspan="6" | Type: UTAUloid Model: L-17 |- | align="center"| GENDER | Female | align="center"| VOICE RANGE | G3-C#5 | align="center"| RELATED CHARACTERS | Hiroki Hibiki (genderbent) Akane Etsuko (friend) Aiko Kikyuune (girl crush) Anna Nyui (idol) |- | align="center"| AGE | 15 | align="center"| GENRE | Any | align="center"| HOMEPAGE | None |- | align="center"| WEIGHT | 52.16kg (115lb) | align="center"| CHARACTER ITEM | Classic Series Guava Candy | align="center"| CREATOR | Zeruda Chan ' deviartART YouTube |- | align="center"| HEIGHT | '''With heels: 1.67m (5'5") ' '''Without heels: 1.62m (5'3") | align="center"| VOICE SOURCE | Zeruda Chan ''' | align="center"| PICTURE LINK LIST | '''N/A |- | align="center"| BIRTHDAY | January 6 | align="center"| LIKES | Videogames Sweets | align="center"| MEDIA LIST | N/A |- | align="center"| RELEASE DATE | May 27, 2014 | align="center"| DISLIKES | School boring books Tuna Loud music Sukone Tei | align="center"| SIGNATURE SONG | Mind Brand |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Hikari is very calm, but can get irritated easily. She's not very social around new people, but can be quite an extrovert around friends. She spends most of her free time listening music or playing videogames. Due to her slight anger issues, she can get quite aggressive at times. |} Appearance Hair color: '''Green '''Headgear: '''White Headphones '''Eye color: '''Light Blue '''Clothes: '''A green dress with light green long, transparent sleeves, 2 yellow-green belts, green high heel boots, and a G-clef necklace. '''Nationality/Race: '''Puertorrican Voice Configuration -2016- Hikari Hibiki Gold - encoded in hiragana. Hikari Hibiki Silver - encoded in hiragana. Hikari Hibiki Crystal - encoded in hiragana. -2015- Hikari Hibiki Spanish CVVC (alpha) - encoded in romaji Hikari Hibiki Kire - encoded in hiragana. Hikari Hibiki VCV - encoded in hiragana. Hikari Hibiki Act 1 - encoded in romaji, hiragana aliased. -2014- Hikari Hibiki (V.1.0) - encoded in romaji, hiragana aliased. Old, not recommended. Hikari Hibiki (original VB) - encoded in romaji, hiragana aliased. Old, not recommended. For her genderbent's voice, use the flag BRE0Y35T4g+10 and lower the UST one octive. It works with all her voicebanks. '''Currently there's a few voicebanks still in process: * Spanish CVVC + JP CV Beta * English VCCV * Uptade voicebank for Kire (codenamed "White") Song Covers Here's a list of cover's done with Hikari (from oldest to newest). Covers done by other people should go here too: *World's End Dancehall (demo) *Iroha Uta (V.1.0 demo) *Corruption Garden *Magnet (ft. Etsuko Akane) *Children's War (ft. Dendone Roy) *Sincerity Nature: Drastic Measures of Ignorance (ft. Dendone Roy) *Demo Reel (Act 1 and VCV) *I=Nightmare (spanish) *Pandemic *Leia (spanish) *Gypsy Bard (ft. Etsuko Akane) *null (ft. Simon Hibiki) *Magnet (ft. Etsuko Akane VCV) *Disappearance Addiction (ft. Etsuko Akane VCV) *Re:birthed (ft. Simon Hibiki) *Demo Reel (Gold/Silver/Crystal) *Tokyo Teddy Bear Trivia *Her favorite videogame is "The Legend of Zelda", but she likes any Nintendo game in general. *Her birthday is the same day of "Dia de los Reyes Magos" (a Latinoamerican holiday). *Her name was originally going to be "緑響" (Midori Hibiki), midori meaning "green", but it was later changed to "Hikari" during development. *Her Gold, Silver and Crystal voicebanks were based on the Pokemon games of the same name. The pose for the concept arts were taken from the characters Ethan, Silver and Kris, respectively. Usage Clause *'DO NOT' make a pitchloid of this voicebank. *'Do NOT' use this voicebank for commercial use unless given permission. *Allowed to change the oto.ini if needed. *The use of this character for role playing is forbidden. *'Do not' use her to violate laws and ordinances and/or promote actions which violate laws and ordinances. *You must ask permission to the author for the usage of her in mature content (R18/NSFW). *'Do not' use her to slander and/or insult third person/party. Contacts *YouTube *Twitter *deviantART *Email: pinkamena244@gmail.com Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Puerto Rico Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from the Caribbean Category:Female Voicer Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:Spanish-speaking UTAUs